The Last Hunger Games: Capitol Children
by dancerchick4
Summary: The last Hunger Games held by the Rebels. Briefly discussed in Mockingjay, so here's the full story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What awaits...

"Honey Cantwell." Everyone is staring at me, their thickly black-lined eyes wide. I swallow, and the air is so silent that I'm certain everyone hears it. _Don't show any sign of fear, _I tell myself. I hold my chin up and walk onto the stage. There's already a boy there. Kahn Smythe. He's the male tribute, I'm the female. I push back my blonde hair, mangled with sweat. Farla Dew is waiting for me, her hands in front of her and a grimace on her face. Farla is our escort.

"You're playing a very important part in history today, Honey Cantwell." Farla tells me and I nod silently. I stare out into the crowd at my mother's face. Covered in makeup, she looks just like everybody else. Her eyes are teary.

This is the final Hunger Games. The one the rebels are holding. I don't understand why it's me who has to go. I never did anything to them! They claimed they were fighting for what was right, but if they were, I wouldn't be here right now would I? I fight against my own tears, determined not to cry. Kahn reaches over and takes my hand. I don't know him well, but already he seems to be the only person I will have. Some of the audience sigh, and I wonder if they think we're a couple. How romantic, two teenagers who have to fight to the death. I push him away gently. Most of these people don't even know who I am. I'm the non-existent girl. The girl people see straight through.

I stare at Farla with a lost expression. I'm not cut out for the Hunger Games. I don't even swat flies or squish spiders. Suddenly they're expecting a fifteen year old vegetarian to murder people? I cringe at the thought. There has to be some mistake. I would never hurt anyone. People are people, not toys to play games with.

Maybe Farla had accidently read out my name, instead of "Conny Hadwall". People sometimes get our names mixed up at school, but I know deep in my heart that this is no mistake.

I'm taken into a spacious pink room with lots of cakes and trifles on a table to choose from. My mother walks in, her tears showing streams of skin under her makeup. She pulls me into her arms. "Honey, you're going to be OK. You can survive." She croons, but I don't believe her. I don't know the first thing about surviving. If there's one thing I am though, it's persistent. There's no way I'm going down without a fight. No longer will I be Honey, the girl who's too shy to speak at school, or the girl who can barely say her own name without turning a shade of violet.

I'm going to become the girl people are afraid of. The one that gets the highest training score and sends the message to 'watch out'. My body is shaking uncontrollably. That's who I need to be, the one who scares everyone. But I know, deep down, that I will never be that girl. I'm a weakling, as Storm McGuire used to tell me in fourth grade. I won't ever be strong enough to _hurt someone._

Farla pushes me out of the room and onto the train, away from my home, my comfy bed, away from life as I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Learning

The air on the train is warm and inviting, but that's the only thing that is. Farla's face is sour as a lemon, and she doesn't talk to us the whole journey. Kahn, however, keeps making an attempt to woo me. "I've heard you're the best hopscotch player around." He tells me with a sly smile and I glance at him, unimpressed.

"That was third grade, Kahn." I say curtly and he blinks. He's eighteen, three years older than me and definitely old enough to realize that fifteen year olds don't play hopscotch anymore.

"Oh, right." He settles back down into his seat, making annoying, flirtatious comments every now and then. Our mentor, Tobias Randall, walks in with a huge, too-happy grin across his face.

"Hey kids." He says, his voice sickly sweet. His dark hair is combed to one side and he's wearing lipstick that's an odd shade of green. "You ready for the Hunger Games?" He asks, and Kahn and I exchange a glance. _What a stupid question._ I think to myself. Tobias continues to talk, but I ignore him, nodding politely whenever he asks me something. I rack my brain, thinking of any special skill I have. I don't though. I can't shoot, I can't find my own food, I can't even sew a button on straight. I purse my lips, running my fingers through my soft blonde curls. I'm fairly pretty, but not enough for people to want to sponsor me. I have green eyes the colour of grass in a shadow, not bright blue as everyone finds to be attractive. Indeed, almost non- existent.

And that's when it hits me. Almost non-existent. _Invisible, _even. If people can't see me, don't notice me, they can't kill me. I'm light on my feet, shorter and thinner than all of the kids in my class. I could easily go unnoticed. My stomach clenches as I think about where the arena could be. What if we're in the middle of the desert? What if there are no bathrooms? Is that even _legal? _

I shiver and try to push the thought out of my head. "Honey?" I open my eyes agitatedly to the sound of Kahn's voice. "Honey, what are you thinking about?" He asks. I sigh.

"What my special skill would be." I say reluctantly. Kahn nods.

"I know what mine is. Lying."

"_Lying?"_ I ask, genuinely curious now. Kahn smiles stiffly, looking at me strangely.

"I know, I know, it sounds stupid. But I'm an exceptional liar, Honey. I can make people believe me no matter what. In the games, I can convince the others that they want to ally with me, and then... and then... _do it _when they least expect it." He tells me, his blue eyes sparkling. Damn him and those blue eyes, I think. He's going to get hundreds of sponsors. Even I have to admit, his plan is pretty well thought out. "What about you?" Kahn asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. I sigh.

"I know how to disappear, but you wouldn't understand." I say simply and he smiles. There's something about his smile that's unnerving.

"Try me." He challenges and I sigh.

"Close your eyes, and open them in two seconds." I say and his eyes flutter closed. I stand up so silently that you could hear a pin drop and dive behind the table. I peek under and see his eyes fly open. He stares around, seeming impressed. "That's pretty cool. You must be fast at running." He jokes, and then closes his eyes again as cue. I stand up and tip-toe over, sitting down next to him.

"Open." I whisper, watching as his face lights up.

"How do you do that so silently?" He asks and I shrug, secretly happy to have found my skill. "I think, you're one to keep an eye on, Cantwell. I'm not going to underestimate you." He says unsteadily and I grin. Maybe I _am _a contender, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

2. Training

The District 13 station rolls up in front of me and my heart pounds in my chest. I'm so far away from home now, and all those people staring at me during the reaping feels like a million years ago. Kahn squeezes my shoulder lightly. "This is the first day of the end." He whispers, and I wonder whether his words are meant to scare or comfort me.

Crowds of people are waiting to greet us. Unfamiliar people. They don't wear the makeup that I am so used to seeing, and their clothes are simple. I bite down on my lip so hard that I can taste blood, so instead I pick at my fingernails. The train lurches to a stop and Farla pushes me out. No one in the crowd applauds as I had seen in all the Hunger Games before me—everyone just stands there and stares at us.

There are three people right up the front, waiting to welcome us, and all the blood drains out of my face. I look over at Kahn, who also looks like he might pass out. His dark hair falls in curls around his face, and his brown eyes are weary. I recognise two of the three instantly, but I'm not so sure of the third. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

Katniss steps up and takes my hand, her coal grey eyes boring into mine. "I'm Katniss Everdeen and this is Peeta and Gale. You must be Honey and Kahn." The girl releases her grip and then frowns, murmuring something too low for me to hear.

"What was that?" Kahn asks, his eyebrows creasing inwards. Katniss smiles forcedly and shakes her head.

"Nothing. Now we should probably get going." They lead us to a strange, underground set of apartments, where all the walls are white and the rooms have bars on the windows. This is not the luxury I am used to, but I keep reminding myself to make the most of it while I'm still here.

Katniss, Peeta and Gale all stop outside a door, pushing it open together. "Honey, this is your room. Dinner starts at six sharp." Katniss tells me and then turns on her heel, walking away. Gale gives an uneasy glance and then beckons for Kahn to come, following after Katniss. Peeta stays, staring at me.

"I'm sorry that this has to happen, Honey." He says, and his eyes are so full of sorrow that I almost go to comfort him. I interlace my fingers tightly to stop them from moving.

"I don't understand it." I whisper, my voice breaking. My grip my hands together even tighter, and my knuckles turn sickly white.

"Me neither, me neither." Peeta mutters and then unexpectedly pulls me into a hug. "I'm rooting for you though; I want you to know that I'm going to do all I can." He gives me a last watery smile and then turns away, leaving me dumbfounded.

o~o

"_Honey! Honey! Don't do this! Please, I'll do anything." The voice screams out to me. The little girl's voice. She's so tiny and fragile beneath my arms, which have caught her so tightly she can barely breathe. There are tears in her big blue eyes, and her dark hair is tangled with blood and dirt. My lip quivers. 'Do it. Just do it.' The smallest, most sickening part of my mind whispers to me._

_I wonder how it will feel, what it will be like to be the victor of the Hunger Games. People cheering my name, roses and gardenia's being tossed over me, and the crown being placed on my head. Just one more life. That's what's between me and the crown. A single life. _

_So easily taken._

_My blade inches closer to the girls throat, and she squeals and wriggles. My heart is beating so quickly against my ribs that I think they may shatter. _

_And then my view shifts, and I can see myself as if through another person's eyes. My blonde hair stained scarlet, my eyes a vicious green—not their usual peaceful, shady lime. It doesn't look like me. Honey Cantwell would never- could never- hold a knife, never mind up to another person. The little girl, only twelve years of age, is crying, tears streaming down her face like water falling from the sky. _

_But then the vision blurs, and I am back inside my own body again. The dream of the crown is back in my mind and I know that nothing is stopping me. _

"_Honey. Honey, put down the knife." I stop dead. I know that voice. That familiar voice. I whirl around, the girl still in my grasp. Kahn stands in front of me, looking clean and almost heavenly in a silky white suit. I gasp. "How are you here?" I ask in a whisper. This isn't possible, Kahn is dead, he has to be- me and the girl are the only tributes left. He smiles at me._

"_This isn't who you are, Honey. You're not a murderer." His voice is smooth as velvet, and some part of my mind wonders whether he is an angel. _

"_You don't know anything about who I am." I spit and he hesitates for a split second. _

"_You're wrong; I know more about you than you think. I know that when you were seven kids used to tease you for being so small. I know that years ago your parents told you that if there were ever a Hunger Games for the Capitol, you would be the first to die. And I most certainly know that you're not a murderer." Kahn takes a step closer to me, and I feel my body start to shake._

_How does he know these things? These things are personal. "That's a lie. You're lying." I stammer, my words almost incomprehensible. _

"_Am I?" He asks, his face full of concern. A tear rolls down my cheek. "Is this really how you want to win? The blood of this young girl is on your hands. You can only blame yourself. Don't do it, Honey. You're not strong enough." He says, his voice hardening._

_Rage bubbles up inside me. That's all anyone has ever told me my whole life. You can't do it, you're too weak. I'm strong though. I am strong enough to do this, I can feel it in my bones._

"_I'M STRONGER THAN YOU EVER WERE." I yell at him, and then I press my knife down too deep to turn back. _

My eyes fly open and I bolt up in the bed, sweat drenching my hair and sheets. My breath comes out in ragged gasps, tears falling down my face. I put my head between my knees. "Just a dream, just a dream." I whisper to myself. As I fall back down onto the damp bed covers, I try to give myself positive thoughts. But the thoughts I have when I am awake aren't the ones that worry me. . . it's the images my brain conjure up while I'm asleep that make me feel sick to my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The air is moist as I step into the training room. There are weapons lined on every wall of the area, and squishy mats cover the floor. Kahn breathes out slowly, staring at a row of sharp, spiky tools. "Sweet." He says and I look at him with disgrace. I try to move my attention elsewhere, and a boy catches my eye. He's staring at me, his brown eyes holding mine. A strand of hair falls over my face, and I push it away. The boy smiles gently at me and I nod in acknowledgement.

And then my view is blocked as someone moves to stand between us. It's a woman of only a few years older than me, her spiky black hair poking out at all angles. "Welcome to the 76th annual Hunger Games." She says with a sly smile.

"I'm Johanna Mason. You may recognize me from last years' games. However, as you all know, this year is quite different. The Capitol children will be competing, and you lucky 24 are the chosen ones. Congratulations."

I shiver. Why would she congratulate us? Something about Johanna is unnerving, and I can't help but take a step away from her. She sees my movement and smiles again. "This is the training room, and use it well, because in two weeks, only one of yow will be coming out of the arena. Who that one is will depend and how wisely you spend your time preparing." She makes a welcoming gesture with her hands, leaving us to choose our station. I walk straight over to the edible foods section, hoping to escape the rest of the crowd.

A little boy joins me, Peppa, I think his name is. He's only twelve and he seems fairly shy, as he doesn't talk; just stands there and stares at me with huge, round, innocent blue eyes. I feel my chest tighten, because the innocent chldren are always the ones that draw me in. I decide to ignore him- not because I'm trying to be arrogant, but because I don't want to grow attached to someone so vulnerable and easy to kill. I study the nuts and bugs that I would be able to eat, but I'm not sure if I could force myself to consume any of it anyway. I may not be the most well-off child in the Capitol, but still, the only type of meals I know are gourmet.

I set to work on memorizing the bugs that are deadly and the ones that won't harm me. Mostly, the red and black ones are poisonous. "It's easier if you remember that the ones with pincers can usually hurt. So basically, don't eat a Dragonbee." I glance up slowly, and the boy with the big brown eyes is standing next to me. I blink and look back down at the bug descriptions. I find the Dragonbee, and find that in just a single nip, you can be dead.

"Thanks, I missed that one." I tell him, my voice quivering.

The boy nods and smiles. "I'm Palmer." He introduces himself. I don't look up from the bugs.

"I'm Honey." I state quickly, trying to ease away the conversation. I'm not looking to make allies. Allies who will have to kill me in the end. I drop to my knees and attempt to tie some branches together to make a fire, to no avail. Palmer pushes my hands away gently, tying them easily. "Let me help you." He offers, not pausing for a reply. I stare at him uneasily. Why is he being kind to me? A small part of my mind wonders if it's all just an act, but I don't get that vibe from him. He flicks his hair so that the dark strands are out of his eyes, and he finishes building the fire in a matter of seconds.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask cautiously. Palmer laughs.

"Why wouldn't I help you?" He replies. My eyes narrow.

"Don't answer my question with another question." I accuse.

"How should I answer your question then?"

"With an actual answer, would be nice." It's only then that I realize how close we are. We're almost chest to chest- or we would be if I wasn't so short. I also realize that everyone is staring at us, including Kahn, who looks distraught. My cheeks flame up and I take a step back. Palmer, however, seems to be unaffected. "Well, then my answer is that I'm helping you because I like you." I search his eyes for any traces of dishonesty, but he seems to be being sincere.

_You don't want an ally. _I remind myself. I give him my best 'I don't care' look. "That's sweet and everything, but I don't want your charity." I say harshly, and he flinches as if I have hit him. But I haven't- not until we reach the arena, anyway,


	5. Chapter 5

5. Maybe... maybe not

I step through the automatic doors, ready for the second day in the Training Room. There's tension in the air all around me, people are starting to hate each other already. I immediately walk over to Palmer, gravitating towards him without really thinking about it. There's something about his smile and his eyes that draws me to him—as much as I don't want it to.

I can feel Kahn's eyes boring into me, so I keep my eyes on Johanna. "Welcome back to the training room, I hope your stay in District 13 has been pleasant so far." She smiles a cocky smile that has become familiar to me now. "Today you will continue on in the various stations. Use your time wisely." And with that, she turns on her heel and stalks away, leaving us behind.

Palmer takes my hand and I stare down at it surprise. "Come with me." He murmurs as my cheeks flame up. I follow him as he leads me to the archery station. I stare at him in panic. I don't trust myself with a bow and arrow.

He lets my hand go and gently picks up a metal bow, blowing it as if it were dusty. It looks perfectly clean to me. With a wink, he draws back an arrow at lightning speed and releases, watching as it hits the dummy dead set in the heart. But before I can even breathe a word to Palmer, he's dragging me over to another station. "Where are we—"

"Shh."

He cuts me off, and walks over to a spiky round object that looks to be twice my weight. He takes a huge intake of air and then slowly lifts it, hauling it a good twenty metres across the room. My stomach goes queasy. In the arena, that huge metal thing could be me if Palmer's in the wrong mood. I grit my teeth together to stop from making any noise, but no one is paying attention to me anyway. They're all busy preparing to kill people.

I try to say something, but yet again Palmer pulls me over to another station, knife throwing this time.

"What are we doing?" I ask in a tired voice, but Palmer ignores me. He leans over to pick up two knives, running his finger down the silver blade. And with a flick of his wrist one of the knives is gone. I raise my eyebrows in astonishment, and then realize that he has thrown it, too quickly for my eyes to detect. I look over at the dummy, which now has a knife directly in the middle of its forehead, and after a few seconds, directly in its heart as well.

This is the first time that I have felt scared of one particular person. How is it possible for Palmer to be that skilled in so many of the stations? I feel tears sting my eyes.

"I don't know what you're trying to achieve, but if you're trying to scare me or show me how easily you can kill me, you're doing a good job." I say bitterly, although my voice is quivering which ruins the effect.

Confusion washes over Palmer's handsome looks, and then understanding.

"What? Honey, no! Not at all." He moves towards me quickly, and I take a step back. His face looks pleading.

"Honey, don't you see? I'm not trying to hurt you; I'm trying to prove to you that I'm a good ally. I can tell by the look on your face that you're not planning on allying with anyone, but let me. Let me protect you." Palmer's voice is gentle and soothing, almost hypnotic.

It takes me a few seconds to comprehend what he means. I shake my head, looking into his eyes.

"Why do you want to protect me?" I say finally, scuffing the toe of my boots on the floor.

Palmer smiles softly, staring at me. "I—I don't really know. I just do."

My heart races in my chest, so loud that I wonder if he can hear it. A tiny voice in my head whispers to me. _He's lying. No one would want to protect you._

"I don't believe you. You're going to have to kill me sooner or later." I say, taking another awkward step back.

Palmer ruffles his silky hair, still smiling. "Maybe, maybe not."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

That evening as I sit around the huge oak table with Farla, Tobias and Kahn, I can barely force myself to eat. The aromas of the food are too strong, and Farla's perfume seems to be making my brain hazy. "Hey Honey, can you pass the honey?" Tobias asks in a sweet voice, and the whole table erupts into laughter at his wits.

I push out my chair, standing up. "I'm going to go to my room." I say stiffly and turn on my heel.

"Are my jokes really that bad?" I hear Tobias ask quietly as I walk away, which is replied with a chorus of "No, of course not", and "just ignore her, you know how she can be."

I pull open the door to my room, collapsing on the soft bed. If I just close my eyes for a second, maybe I can find some mental peace. But, of course, with the thought of peace comes the thought of Palmer, and his offer of alliance. How can I trust him? What's to stop him from forming a bond and then killing me instantly? Could it all just be a ruse?

A small knock on the door startles me, and I yell out, "It's open." I hear the door creak, and I'm surprised to see Peeta Mellark standing over me. I sit up quickly, my eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, tucking my hair behind my ears. Peeta smiles kindly.

"I heard that it's your birthday tomorrow." He says and for a moment I freeze in shock. It is? There's no way for me to check the date, so I just stare at Peeta. I had been so caught up in the Hunger Games that I hadn't even realized. Tomorrow I am sixteen.

At least I will be guaranteed to live on my sixteenth birthday, which counts for a lot lately. I sigh. Back home, my parents would have been planning some crazy party with expensive food and drinks and hundreds if not thousands of people. At least here, no one- except Peeta- will know that it's my birthday. I don't even like parties.

"I just came to wish you have a happy birthday for tomorrow, if that's even possible. And to give you this." Peeta rummages around in his pockets for a few moments and then pulls out something small and metallic. He holds it out in his palm and I take it slowly.

"Oh." I breathe, gently stroking the edges. It's a pin, with some type of bird in the middle.

"It's a Mockingjay." Peeta informs me, a smile curving on his lips. "My wife Katniss owns the original, and this is just a replica, but I need you to wear it all the time. Here's the thing though, you need to wear it where no one can see, like underneath your collar or hooked to the inside of your hair band."

I'm confused for a while, but all I can do is stare at the pin. "It's beautiful." I say, "But what does it do? What does it mean?"

Peeta stares at me for a long time, his face serious. " It's meant to protect you, and it symbolizes..." He trails off, his blue eyes hard. And then he breathes in deeply and tries again.

"It symbolizes rebellion."


	7. Chapter 7

7. Surprise!

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I don't look any different. I don't have any wrinkles or grey hairs amongst my golden locks. "Happy birthday, Honey." I whisper to myself, although my voice sounds hollow. I shrug into my training gear and head down to the dining room for breakfast. I can hear people whispering and hushing each other, so I narrow my eyes as I enter.

"She's coming, she's coming!" Someone alerts the group, and I groan inwardly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yells as I take my seat at the table. I smile at them half-heartedly as the waiter places a huge cake in front of me, made completely out of pancakes and strawberries.

"Thanks, guys." I say, rubbing the back of my neck soothingly. Everyone digs into my pancakes as I sit and watch. I just don't see the point in celebrating the sixteenth year of my life, when soon it will all be over. I reach down beneath the table to touch my Mockingjay pin, which I've attached the inside of my sock. The metal is smooth and a little oily underneath my fingers, but for some reason it's comforting to know it's there.

"Tobias, I need to talk to you, now." A stern voice appears from the doorway, and I look over to find Katniss staring at us. Her grey eyes are menacing, her hair tangled in a braid. Tobias glances down at his pancakes and then nods, standing up and walking over to her. I hear footsteps, and then murmuring, but it's too quiet for me to make out.

"So, Honey, what would you be doing right now if you were at home?" Farla asks me politely, seeming totally oblivious to Tobias' departure. I smile weakly.

"Well, I'd probably be sleeping in. I say, taking a tiny bite out of a strawberry. Farla laughs her tinkly laugh, her eyes creasing.

"Well, isn't this better than staying in bed." She says it like a statement, so I don't bother answering. I continue to eat as Kahn chats breezily to Farla. Tobias walks in then, his face a little pale. I stare up at him expectantly, and my stomach drops. I have a bad feeling about what he's going to say.

"Attention, please, everyone." He clears his throat. "There has been a rather... sudden change of plans. The Hunger Games will not be taking place in a week's time. They start sooner. Tomorrow morning."

Farla drops her fork with a loud clatter. Kahn swears. I freeze in my place. Yes, happy birthday to me, indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Beginning of the End

I stare up at the ceiling, sweat drenching my hair. I roll around onto my side, hoping the new position will help me sleep. It doesn't. Breathing heavily, I try to calm myself down, but I don't think anything can calm me now. I kick off the sheets hastily and push the sleeves of my robe up. I think of Nancia, my only best friend back at home. I imagine her kind blue eyes and the perfect smile that reassures me whenever I'm sad. My eyes flutter closed, and I finally manage to fall asleep, dreaming of days in the sun with Nancia.

o~o

Tobias stands beside me as I wait to get into the tube. He seems uninterested in me, as if he'd rather be anywhere else but here. "Calm down, Honey. You'll be fine." He says blandly, checking out his fingernails.

"Prepare to enter in 29, 28, 27, 26..." The mechanical voice appears out of nowhere, and I look around manically to put a face to it. My heart races, my body shaking uncontrollably. Tears well up in my eyes, but I swallow to push them back.

"I'm scared." I whisper, but Tobias pays no attention to me.

"10, 9, 8, 7..."

My breathing becomes rapid Tobias pushes me into the glass tube. I can no longer hold the tears in, and they fall hotly down my face.

"3, 2, 1." The floor of the tube starts to move up, and Tobias waves a lazy goodbye at me. I hold onto the see-through walls, trying to slow down the movement. And suddenly light bursts into the cylinder. I cover my eyes with my hand instinctively to block the glare. My first thought is that the sun is beating down on me, but as I take in my surroundings, I realize that the reflection is white.

White as snow.

My mouth makes the shape of a silent "O", as I stare at the ground around me. I'm in a clearing covered in ice and snow, and in the distance are snow-capped mountains. To my left is some type of forest, but there are only hints of green foliage that appear. And then there's the giant horn-shaped Cornucopia, filled with luxuries and weapons that I don't even allow myself to look closely at. Because the twenty-three other people around me are staring at the exact same things.

Some of the younger ones look scared stiff. The older ones are a mixture of shock and determination. I briefly wonder how my face looks to the others. Scared? Angry? Surprised? There are golden flashing numbers on the Cornucopia, and it is only when everyone else is already sprinting forward that I realize the flashing number is on zero.

I stumble backwards, making a run for the forest and not once looking back. I run and run for what seems like hours, and despite the climate I feel so hot that it becomes hard to breathe. Finally, I collapse down into a bed of snow, closing my eyes. I don't know how long I'm lying there, but the next time I open my eyes the sky is almost dark. A strange ringing noise echoes through the arena, and I stare up at the stars. There's the hologram that I have seen in the Hunger Games so many times before. But, somehow, tonight there is only one face in the sky. A young girl with almond shaped eyes and long, dark hair. Even long after the hologram disappears I'm staring at the place where it had hung, low as the moon. There's a feeling inside of me that I can't shake, and that worries me. I feel relief... because that one dead tribute isn't Palmer.

Is it possible that only one child has been killed? I know how the games work. Most died in the first ten minutes, brutally murdered whilst struggling to grab whatever items of aid they could. I shake my head. Maybe everyone has followed my tac-tics and ran away as quickly as they could? But no, I had _seen _people running straight towards the Cornucopia. My stomach rumbles noisily, and I glance around anxiously to see if anyone could hear.

"Don't be stupid." I tell myself aloud. "You're just being paranoid." Now that I've recovered from the trek, my body heat has dropped way down. I curse myself for lying down in the snow, because now all of my clothes are icy-cold and wet. I rub my hands together to generate warmth, and I see that my fingertips are purple.

Suddenly I'm being pushed down forwards into the ground and rolled over onto my back. I try to scream, but a cold hand clamps down over my lips. There's weight on my legs, stopping me from being able to kick or sit up. I squeeze my eyes shut, praying for a quick death.

"Bang, you're dead." A familiar voice whispers in my ear. The hand loosens around my mouth and the pressure on my legs releases. I stare up at the person in shock.

"Wha—Palmer? What's wrong with you? I thought you were trying to attack me!" I yell and scramble up to my feet. Palmer crosses his arms and stares at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Nothing's wrong with me. In fact, to say I'm in the Hunger Games, I'm actually feeling pretty good. And yes, you were meant to think I was attacking you, that _was_ the whole point of the exercise." He leans back against a tree, seeming oblivious to the sticky goo that was dripping down the bark. I stare at him incredulously, wriggling my toes to keep the circulation going.

"So what, the point was to try and scare the hell out of me?" I ask him, crossing my arms stubbornly. He rolls his eyes.

"No, that was not the point. The _point _was to show you how easily you could have been dead, right then and there." He says. I watch as he pulls a pack from his shoulder and chucks it to me. "I figured you might need that." He pulls out a blanket and rests it on the snow, sitting down. I walk over and sit next to him, emptying out the contents of my- well, his really- backpack. There's a water bottle, matches, and sleeping bag, three small bags of food and a torch. Heaven knows why I would need a match in this type of weather, the flame would go out within a second.

"Thank you." I say sincerely, looking into Palmer's eyes. His expression softens.

"You're welcome. I promised you that I would try to keep you safe, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Because I have slept for so long in the afternoon, by the time nightfall comes I'm not tired at all. Palmer decides that we need to keep walking, because if he could find me easily here, then surely someone else could. At that I point out that he had been following me specifically, whereas most of the other tributes probably had more interesting fights to involve themselves in.

We walk in silence, and it's eerily dark—there's no moon hanging in the sky at all, and the stars don't help much. That reminds me of the only face seen in the sky, so I dare to ask Palmer about it. "How is it possible?" I say, and he looks thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know, maybe everyone just made a run for it?" He shrugs and I frown. That had been my first thought, but surely some of the older and stronger boys would have murdered anyone who crossed their path. My stomach growls at me, so I give up and pull out a packet of dried fruit that I had been trying to save. I allow myself one pear and one apple and then offer the bag to Palmer. He shakes his head so I shrug and shove the food back into my backpack.

A rustle nearby makes me jump, and Palmer laughs quietly. I take a deep breath and carry on walking, but a similar noise makes me stop. Palmer glances at me and steps in front of me, shielding my body with his. "Show yourself." He says flatly, shining his torch at the white-covered trees. Something flies out of the bushes at Palmer, knocking him backwards onto the snow.

I scream, staggering backwards. The flying object is a person- a boy- that much is obvious. I scramble over to them and try to pry the boy off of Palmer, but he's quicker than me. His fist slams up into my cheekbone, making me lose my balance. I clutch my cheek, closing my eyes as the pain shoots through my face.

"Wait... Honey, is that you?" I stare up at the shocked face.

Oh, no.

Kahn.

"Really, Kahn? Really?" I glare at him, my hand still glued protectively to my cheek. And then I glance down at Palmer and gasp. The snow around him is stained with red, so I rush to my knees and shake him. "Palmer? Palmer!" He's unconscious, but his breathing is still a steady beat.

I collapse down beside him. Two surprise attacks in one day is just too much- even if one of them was fake. "How did you find us?" I ask Kahn eventually in a tired voice.

He scuffs his boots in the snow. "I followed your tracks. You might want to clear them after you next time." He says, and instantly I understand the point of the snow- to make it easier for our enemies to find us.

"Yeah, probably." I say distantly, not tearing my gaze away from Palmer. His face is pretty cut up, bruises already forming around his eye. If only I had some... oh. I scoop up some soft snow into my hands and arrange it evenly over Palmer's cheeks, eyes and forehead.

"So are we going to leave now then? While he's still sleeping?" Kahn asks me, and I raise my eyebrows incredulously. I get another handful of snow and press it against my own cheek, feeling the cooling relief.

"What? Of course not! I'm not just going to leave him here defenceless." I spit at him. I pull the blanket out of Palmer's pack and lay it over him, hoping to help keep some of the cool night air off of his body. I glance up at Kahn, whose face is a strange shade of purple-silver from the stars. His hair is damp, tendrils sticking to his scalp and neck.

"You don't have, like, a thing for him do you?" Kahn asks me coolly, staring at Palmer accusingly. I bite down on my lip, so hard that I can taste blood. Of course I don't. Do I?

"I only just met him. Don't be ridiculous." I say with a shrug, hoping to pass it off as breezy. Kahn nods slowly but doesn't push me on it. Me like Palmer? For all I know he could still be trying to kill me.

"He seems pretty into you." Kahn says quietly, peeling the bark off of nearby tree. My breath catches in my throat, causing me to choke on my own air. I don't say anything after I've recovered, just sit there staring at Palmer. If it's true, if I feel something for him that I shouldn't, we're only going to get hurt. There's no way it could ever work out, especially since I'm destined to die and he has a chance of victory. I reach out to touch his face, his skin ice cold beneath my fingertips.

"You're right." I say, my words barely audible.

"About what? You being into him or him being into you?" Kahn asks, sounding a little annoyed. I shake my head.

"No, about leaving him here. I want to go. Right now."


	10. Chapter 10

10. Confusing

_PALMER_

I stare at the empty forest, my vision a little blurry. "Honey?" I call out, and I hear my voice echo off of the mountains and the trees. Well, that's strange. Maybe she went to find food? I stand up as quickly as my legs will allow me to, calling out her name again. "Honey? Honey, where are you?" My face is stinging and prickling with heat, but I ignore it and walk into the edges of the forest. Surely she wouldn't have gone very far into the forest.

I glance around anxiously and find that her pack is still on the floor, and my stomach drops. "Honey! Honey?" I call out more urgently, pushing past the branches and leaves that get caught in my wet clothes. My knees are still weak and I can tell something is wrong with my neck. I search for her for what seems like hours, before I head back to my base and slump down against the blanket.

My own words run through my mind. _I promised you that I would protect you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. _

Some job I did, because now she's gone and most likely dead. Dead. My breath catches in my throat. Such an ugly word. I must have missed the cannon while I was unconscious. I let my head droop into my hands, and only partly because the pain in my whole body is driving me mad.

I failed. I failed _her. _May as well give up now. But there's a part of me that wonders why I even care about her. She's not particularly friendly or smart and she certainly doesn't care about me. There's just something different about her. She is different. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true. I meet so many different children from the Capitol every day, but they're all exactly the same. They all have a huge bunch of friends, they all wear the exact same designer clothes because they're in 'style' now, they all want diamonds for their birthday's and promise me that if they don't get a huge surprise party, they won't talk to their parents for three months.

Honey Cantwell, I believe, is not like that. It's true that I don't really know enough about her to have an opinion on what she really _is _like. But I can't see her in the same way as those spoilt kids I meet. Maybe I am being hypocritical; I'm a Capitol child after all. But this is where it gets a little strange. I'm really from District 13.

o~o

HONEY

Kahn is not exactly good company, but he could be worse. He could be singing or something. My mouth is dry, desperate for the water and salts that I've lost through my sweat. Somehow the Game makers are making it hot during the day without letting the snow melt- how I remember that this is all just a fake world in an arena. I reach mindlessly for my backpack, only to find that it isn't there. "Oh, no! Kahn we have to go back, I left my bag there." I say pleadingly, but Kahn just shakes his head.

"We can't turn around now, Honey, we need to keep walking if we're going to make it to the summit."

I stop dead in my tracks. "The summit? Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean that summit?" I point to the snow- capped mountain, and it seems so far away. Kahn nods and continues walking. It takes a moment for me to be able to process the news I've just been told, but I keep walking anyway.

"If you're planning on making me walk to the top of _that, _then I'm going to need food and water. And soon." I say adamantly, desperately flicking off a red bug that looks dangerously like a Dragonbee.

"Near the top." Kahn corrects. "And here, just take some of mine." He passes me the bottle that is strapped to his belt and I drink the contents thirstily. I hand it back to him empty, feeling a little embarrassed. He swoops down and crams some snow into the bottle, shaking it around inside.

"That's how you've been finding water?" I ask incredulously and he smiles.

"Do you _see _any fresh water rivers around here?" He replies and I blush. We walk in silence for maybe another couple of hours, and the throbbing pain in my legs is so severe that I _choose_ to think about the one thing I've been avoiding all day.

Palmer. I think of his unconscious body lying on the ice. There have been no cannons so far. He isn't dead... yet. I squeeze my eyes shut, preferring to simply follow the sound of Palmer's feet on the snow. I don't know why, but I can't seem to bare letting him die. He is the only one who has been nice to me through the entire journey, the only one who _cares _about me. I still don't really know why I left him there—or at least, that's what I'm telling myself.

Because I do know deep down, I just can't let myself admit it. There's no point admitting it. He's practically a corpse now anyway. Or if he isn't, it won't take another tribute too long to come and finish him off. I open my eyes again, just in time to avoid walking straight into the stump of a tree. My vision is different though. It takes my eyes a while to adjust, before I realize that the reason everything looks strange is because night has fallen. The end of another day. How long have we been in here? Three days? Four days? It feels like months.

The temperature drops rapidly as we walk on, and I pull my gear closer to me. "C-can we r-rest?" I ask, stuttering in the cold. I know that if I don't warm up soon, hypothermia will start to set in. Kahn nods, somehow not seeming phased by the weather. We find a spot under a tall tree and he pulls out his sleeping bag. We both wriggle in, feeling a little awkward, but definitely warmer- and warmer is good.

I am almost asleep just as the tinkling music fills the air. There are no new faces in the sky, tonight. _Well that settles it; _I think to myself, _Capitol children just don't like fighting. _


	11. Chapter 11

11. Grey and red Skies

"How long have we been walking for?" I groan to Kahn, who rolls his eyes.

"How long since the last time you asked me that question? About ten minutes. Are you always this high maintenance?" He asks me. I sigh. I would've hit him if I had the energy, but lately I can't do anything but walk, it seems.

"Well are we almost there then?" I ask impatiently, ignoring his last remark. Kahn doesn't answer, so I take that as a no. But then, Kahn drops his bag and slumps down to a seated position.

"Welcome to the summit." He says and I look around. It's icy cold and sticky-wet, but the view is amazing.

"Wow." I breathe and a puffy cloud of fog evaporates from my mouth. I can see beautiful white forests in the distance, and even the golden glint of the cornucopia below. I can't, however, see any tributes—I am much too far away for that. I walk a little closer to the edge of the cliff side, but something yanks me back. Arms encircle around me and something sharp and cold threatens to press into my throat.

"Kahn?" I choke out, my words sounding strangled.

"Shut up." His breath tickles my cheek, and I feel the knife press a little deeper into my skin. I try to scream for help, struggling against his grip, but he's too strong. I slowly pick my foot up and throw it backwards into his shin. He yelps in pain and releases me to clutch his leg. I take advantage of his momentary distraction, stumbling away as fast as I can. But within a second, his arms are back around me, the knife against my neck.

"Try that again, and before you can even scream, you will be dead." Kahn whispers, and I feel hot tears falling down my face.

"I- I trusted you." I spit at him with the little oxygen I have left. I feel his body tremble as he laughs.

"And I thought you wouldn't be so stupid as to trust everyone you meet." I close my eyes, thinking back to our time together on the train. I'd never really like him, that's true, but I _had _trusted him. I didn't think any child from the Capitol was capable of murder.

"So, flirting w-with me on th-the train and in D-district 13. That was a-all just an act?" I ask bitterly, unable to hide the stutter in my voice. I sense rather than see Kahn smile.

"Well, little girl, you catch on faster that I thought. And yes, I'll admit it was a weak attempt to woo you. You didn't seem to be into me, which was very strange. But then I realized why you weren't falling for me. You had feelings for the boy, Palmer. I guess it makes sense though, really. You were both destined to die." I feel his shoulders shrug, and more tears stream down my face.

The knife presses further into me, and a warm trickle of blood rolls down my collarbone, staining my jacket. I grit my teeth together. _So, this is it. _I think to myself. _This is how Honey Cantwell is going to die. _Nothing heroic, like trying to save someone from another tribute. I will die being what I always am, a damsel in distress.

"Let her go, or you'll be the one destined to die in a minute." A strong voice cuts through the air like a blade. I open my eyes, feeling a little woozy. A familiar girl with long purple hair stands in front of us. Kahn scoffs.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" He asks. He draws the knife horizontally across my neck, and I hiss in pain. I try to focus my vision on the girl, but everything seems to be going blurry.

"Well," I hear the girl say, but it sounds as if she's talking underwater. "I was thinking maybe something like this." She reaches down and pulls out a small sword from her shoe, and almost instantaneously throws it through the air. I squeeze my eyes shut to keep from seeing anything that would give me nightmares, and suddenly all the pressure on my throat and body releases. I collapse down onto my knees, just as Kahn falls to ground.

The last thing I see is his face, mouth open in shock and eyes wide. I hear the faint eruption of a cannon. Then I black out.

o~o

My eyelids flutter open, and I yawn. I instinctively reach up to touch my throat, and find that it's sticky. And then I look around and I spot Kahn lying on the floor, so I push myself up to my hands and knees quickly. "I wouldn't move too quickly if I were you." A voice says gently from somewhere near me. I look around, and find the purple-haired girl standing next to me, her sword in one hand. I scramble away from her, staring at the sword.

She smiles kindly. "I'm not going to hurt you." She slowly drops the sword to the ground, where it makes a satisfying _thump. _Like I haven't heard that one before. I stand up and stare uneasily at Kahn.

"He's dead." I state.

"Yes."

"You killed him?" I ask the girl.

"Yes. He would've killed you." She says. I stare at his limp body. I thought I would feel something... _anything. _But I just _don't. _ "Who are you?" I ask her, even though I vaguely remember seeing her in the training room.

"I'm Alexia, but people call me Lexi." She says, and picks up her sword, shoving it harshly back in her boot. I nod and look around.

"How long was I unconscious?" I ask her and she smiles.

"About two days. You're going to need to eat this if we're to walk back down." Lexi hands me an apple and a slice of some type of meat. I take them both cautiously, not planning to eat the meat. We start walking back down the mountain, slowly because I'm still a little weak. It's better now though that we're on an incline, instead of all uphills.

"Where are we going now?" I ask her, and she shrugs her shoulders.

"To find Palmer, of course."

And my breath catches in my throat, because he isn't dead.


	12. Chapter 12

12. The End May be Closer than you Think...

The trip back down the mountain is almost as torturous as the way up, but it's not hard to distract myself with things to think about.

"Do you know where Palmer is?" I ask Lexi, cursing as I stumble on a rock. Lexi shrugs.

"He can't have gone far, he's practically dead. We'll just follow the trail of blood, as they say. Or maybe that's the yellow-brick road. Hmm." She winks at me, but I don't laugh at her joke, so she pushes me gently. "Lighten up, Honey, things aren't so bad." I resist the urge to scoff.

Right, things aren't that bad. I almost- indirectly- murdered Palmer, and Kahn is decomposing at the top of a mountain. Not to mention the fact that I can no longer feel my fingers or toes. But yes, other that, things are going just _great. _I bite my lip to keep from saying anything though.

"Honey? Lexi?" We spin around to find Palmer staring at us, his bloody face crumpled and matted with dirt. I smile without thinking, but he stares at me and I stop instantaneously. There's an almost tangible silence in the air, and eventually Lexi rocks back on her heels. "It'll be dark soon, we should set up camp." She walks quietly into the forest and starts picking up wood.

"I'll go help." I say quietly and turn, but a hand grabs my elbow. I glance at Palmer anxiously, trying to shake him off.

"You left me." He says, still not moving his hand.

"I had to." I whisper.

"Why?"

"Because I had to."

"Why?" He persists, taking a step closer. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to stay calm.

"Because I _had _to." My voice is barely audible and Palmer takes another step closer.

"_That _is not an answer." He insists. His voice is rough, but somehow soft. A tear rolls down my cheek. "So tell me _why. _Right now."

I cover my face with one hand. "Because I had to, okay?!" I yell at him through the tears and he frowns. His grip on my arm tightens, and his left hand moves to clutch my other elbow, so that they're both clamped by my sides.

"WHY?" He yells back at me, his voice equally as loud. I tear my hands away from my face.

"Because I think I'm in love with you." I blurt out, and stare at him for his reaction. I can hardly believe the words have spilled out of my mouth, because I know how ridiculous it sounds- even to me. "It seems impossible, and I've known you all of three weeks, but I think that's how I feel. Alright?" Suddenly I feel exhausted, as if I haven't slept for months, even though I have been unconscious for over two days. But something unexpected wakes me from my daze.

Strong arms encircle me, and suddenly Palmer's kissing me. It's strange, a boy once tried to kiss me in preschool but I had run away. This, this feels right somehow.

Palmer breaks away from me and we stare at Lexi, who's holding an armful of branches and staring at us with her mouth open. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

o~o

The fire crackles, shooting sparks close to my face. Lexi says that no one will even try to follow the smoke from our fire on a night like this. The air is so bitterly cold that I can see my own breath, and my fingers are almost a shade of purple. Besides, I can see at least three other fires, so everybody seems to be being effected by the cold. On either side of me Lexi and Palmer are bickering about what we should use to make shelter, but I don't think I can even find the energy to tell them to shut up.

It seems as if all the events of the last couple of days come crashing down, rolling over me like waves. The fire seems to have doubled, or at least grown in size. The talking of my two allies becomes fuzzy and distant, and I can feel my heart thrumming in my ears. My head droops forward under the pressure, and I can feel myself slipping away.

"Honey?" The word is drawn out and echoes around the trees. I try to lift my eyes, to acknowledge the voice, but I can't. I feel... paralysed.

"Palmer, look at her left wrist!"

"What is that?"

"I have no idea. But it can't be good."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Hey guys! I just wanted to say I'm so sorry it's been so long, have been on holiday and haven't had time to update! Apologies that this chapter is sooo short, it's not finished (less than a quarter done) so keep looking out for a new update on this same ch. I just thought that it would be better to post what I had so far rather than nothing! Okay well enjoy and make sure to review :) Happy Holidays! **

* * *

_13._

_The air is thick and moist around me, and vile smelling fumes flood into my lungs, making me splutter. The snow is no longer white, it is the deep black colour of ashes. I'm standing alone in the middle of the clearing, near the cornucopia. My ears are filled with the eerie ring that silence brings, and seeing through the thick smoke is almost impossible. I take a slow step forward, then another, and another until the cornucopia is only an arm's length away. I wearily reach out and touch the golden surface, and it's smooth under my fingertips. _

_I marvel at the silkiness for a moment before walking around to the entrance. Blood soaks the strange metal floor, staining it scarlet. And suddenly a scream rips through the silence, and for a moment I spin around, shocked. And then I realize the scream has escaped from my own lips, and my hand flies instinctively to touch my face. _

_The smoke is becoming thicker now, even harder to see through. I squint, and a dark shadow appears against the smoke. The build is obviously male, even though he is slender and lean. "Honey?" I stiffen, immediately recognizing the voice. Palmer's voice. I can only just make out his face through the smog, but he looks different somehow. And then I realize there's another shadow next to him. A more slender looking shadow, definitely female. A flicker of purple flashes past my face, and I realize the girl is Lexi. _

"_Are you here to kill me?" I ask steadily, already knowing the answer. To my surprise, it's Lexi who replies, not Palmer. _

"_Kill you? You really are clueless, aren't you little girl?" She scoffs and I blink, squinting through the smog to see her face._

"_I'm sixteen."I correct automatically, straightening out. I sense movement opposite me and my hand slides reflexively to the cool metal rim of the knife in my pocket. _

"_You're still a baby, Honey. You don't know anything other than sitting in your cozy little home, eating expensive foods and wearing designer clothes. If it wasn't for us you'd be…" Palmer trails off and I huff furiously. "I'd be what, Palmer?" I spit through my teeth, taking what I hope is a step towards him. There's silence, as if someone on the other end of a phone line has hung up. Finally Lexi speaks, her voice so bitterly cold that it stings me more than the chill in the air. _

"_We're your guardian angels, little girl. At least try to behave like you've earned us." _

And then my eyes flash open, and I am back in the arena, and back to reality.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there! I'm so sorry it has been so long since I last updated even though I said it wouldn't be, but i was planning to post more when suddenly our internet decided it wouldn't like to work anymore. So after a month or so without internet, here I am, back and ready to write (YAY!) So hope you enjoy this chapter, any questions, ideas or requests feel free to PM me! :) :) **

* * *

14.

My immediate reaction is that there is something in my eyes. I reach up to wipe it away, but find there is nothing there. My vision is blurred, as if I'm trying to squint through water. "Honey is awake!" Someone yells near me, making me jump. I blink once, twice, a little better. I can almost see normally now. I turn to my left, and the first thing I see is a pair of huge brown eyes, the colour of chocolate. I let out a little shriek of shock and scramble away as fast as my sore limbs will allow me. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" I ask, staring at the boy squatting in front of me. He seems so familiar, yet I can't quite put a name to his face.

"She's confused." Another voice trills, and my head snaps the opposite way. A tall girl with long purple hair is staring gently at the boy, and I scowl at her.

"What do you two think you are doing? Did you kidnap me? Because my mother will find out where I am and she won't be pleased with any of us." I say adamantly, and the two exchange a glance.

"She doesn't remember anything." The boy murmurs, and the girl snorts.

"I'm not surprised," She laughs curtly "the first symptom of a Dragonbee bite is memory loss." The boy turns to look at me worriedly, and then he reaches over to take my hand. I flinch away. Who does he think he is? It's only when I place my hand back down on the ground that I realize that it's snowing- or at least, it has been recently.

"What the- snow? But it's summer! Where am I?" I ask, hugging my elbows to my sides to try and fight off the bitter cold.

They exchange another long glance. "Honey," the boy says "you're in the Hunger Games. I'm Palmer, remember me? And this is Lexi, she saved you from Kahn." He's gazing at me hopefully, but the words swirl around in my head, not making sense. "No, I'm not in the Hunger Games, I can't be. You're lying." I demand shakily, pushing damp strands of blonde hair from my face. I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them, shivering. The boy- Palmer- quickly pulls off his jacket and hands it to me. I take it cautiously, coveting the warmth.

Palmer shrugs at Lexi helplessly, and she smiles sympathetically. "She'll come around, they always do." Lexi brushes him off easily, and I silently wonder what they're talking about. I refuse to admit to myself that I'm in the Hunger Games, I mean c'mon, I'm a _vegetarian. _I've been kidnapped, surely. I stand up hastily, wobbly on my aching legs.

"I'm starving so I'm going to find food." I say, mostly testing to see if they would try to follow me or tie me to a tree and gag me, but they don't. Lexi just nods and Palmer pretends he hasn't heard me, tying up logs with more concentration than really necessary, his lips a tight line. I sigh and walk into the edges of the woods, skirting around bushes to pick berries and nuts. When I feel as if I've found plenty, I walk back towards the camp site, but stop when I hear Lexi and Palmer say my name.

"Palmer, it's no big deal. In a few days she'll be back to normal and you two can be all rainbows and butterflies again." Lexi's voice rings out, followed by a _thud _as something lands on the ground. I peer around a tree filled with foliage, tinged white by the snow.

Palmer has his face in his hands. "How can you know? I should've done something... I should've done more!" He cries, and I cock my head to one side. What on Earth are they talking about? Lexi sighs and walks over to sit down beside him. She places her hand on his knee.

"Palmer, you have to stop punishing yourself. So, she got a bug bite, who cares? There was nothing you could've done. Besides, she'll be fine."

Palmer brings his head up, very, very slowly to stare Lexi full in the face. "Lex, you don't understand. A bite from a _Dragonbee _means death. Certain death. Honey is going to die, because I couldn't help her." He whispers, and everything falls quiet.

My heart races as the words process in my mind. _I am going to die? _There has to be a mistake! I wasn't bitten by anything! I stand there a while longer, shaking with terror.

"Palmer," Eventually Lexi says quietly, "why do you care? She's not your responsibility, she's mine. And besides, she practically left you for the dead down here and ran off with Kahn."

I watch as Palmer draws an imaginary patter in the snow in front of him, not speaking.

"There's something about her, I just... I just can't seem to leave her."

Lexi throws her head back as if speaking to the heavens.

"Palmer, she's a Capitol kid. Spoilt, irritating, annoying... a piece of work that has to be completed. It's our job to protect her, that's what we're being payed to do. You _can't _love her, you need to stay focussed on the task."

My breath catches in my throat and I stumble back into the woods, running as fast as I can. What is going on?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey again! I finally updated within a reasonable amount of time! It's a miracle for me! Haha, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, a little more on the romantic side for y'all but also explains a portion of the plot. Well, I don't want to give too much away so... happy reading! Please make sure to review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

15.

I stumble through the thick grass, branches and thorns scraping my face. I sprint without looking back towards the fire, towards Palmer and Lexi. "Where are you going?" I spin around to find Palmer standing in front of me.

"What? How did you get here?" I demand breathlessly, staring at him with wide eyes. I bend over to rest my hands on my knees, gasping for breath.

"I went around the back way as soon as I realized that you were running away again." He states calmly. His dark eyes are sunken into his cheekbones as if he hasn't slept for days, and his shoulders are slumped.

I glare at him uncomprehendingly. "Again? What do you mean, again? I haven't run away before. And I heard you and Lexi talking, about how I'm destined to die. What does that even mean?" I say slowly, shoving the loose strands of my hair away from my face. Palmer sighs, and looks up at the sky for answers. He's being doing that a lot lately.

Palmer slowly lowers himself to the ground and sits on the snow, leaning his head back against a tree trunk, not looking at me the entire time. "You ran away with a boy from your district named Kahn last week. He tried to kill you, but Lexi saved you. And then yesterday you were bitten by a Dragonbee, a bug that's... that's venom spreads immediately into the bloodstream. It makes its way to the brain, then to the lungs, and finally, the heart." He concentrates on the ground, and I hold onto a nearby tree branch for support.

It's not possible. It can't be possible.

"Okay... well what about when Lexi told you that I was just part of your job description? That you couldn't love me. What was that supposed to mean?" I ask, pretending that the last piece of information hasn't affected me- wishing that it hadn't.

Palmer seems to be reluctant to answer, but I can tell that he's trying not to hold things back from me. "I'm not who you think... who you _thought _I am, Honey." He says, so quietly that I have to strain my ears to hear him. He glances around and then delves into his jacket, pulling out a thin shaving of wood and passing it to me. I raise my eyebrows and take it cautiously. When I look more closely, I realize that there have been letters carved into the wood, taking on the format of a letter.

"It's not safe for me to tell you, so I wrote it for you. I wrote this while you were asleep, just in case anything happened..." Palmer trailed off and beckoned for me to cover the letter with my jacket while I read, and I obeyed quickly. My eyes scanned the letter, most things confusing me, but some awakening memories buried deep within my mind.

_Dear Honey,_

_I'm writing this because I don't know what's coming, and that scares me. There's something you need to know about me... something that may change everything you thought you felt. But we've gotten closer, and I feel that I need to tell you... that it would be unfair to keep it a secret any longer. Who am I kidding? I want to tell you this, because then I won't have to pretend anymore. After I've told you this I understand if you never want anything to do with me ever again, but it's a risk I'm just going to have to take._

_I am not who I say I am. My name is not Palmer Faydon. I am not from the Capitol. My name is Jackson Sentry. I am from District 13._

I peel my eyes away from the letter and stare at Palmer... Jackson... whatever his name is. "Keep reading, please." He urges me, and I look down at the wood once again.

_I know that this must be confusing, and I hope you read on long enough to hear my explanation. The truth is that I was hired by Peeta Mellark to keep you safe. And Lexi- a.k.a Victoria- to keep Kahn safe. Why? Because you're special, Honey. You have no idea how special you really are._

_Katniss and Peeta, they chose you and Kahn to be the new leaders of their rebellion, for when they can lead no longer. I know this must seem so strange to you, but I can prove it. The Mockingjay pin beneath your sock- the one that Peeta gave you for your birthday, it's how Lexi knew not to kill you that day on the mountain. Kahn, however, seemed to be more trouble than he was worth. He was rabid, and he most definitely was not leader material, so we had to kill him before he could hurt you._

_Then you told me that you thought you were in love with me, and I lost it. My guard went down; I forgot what I was supposed to be doing. I forgot that we were in the arena, and I forgot that it just my job to protect you. I wanted to protect you, because I love you as well. I know that you probably won't believe me, that you'll think it was all just a charade, but it wasn't, not at all._

_Anyway, I realize now that it was stupid of me to think that I could allow myself to feel something for you; that I could want myself to be happy. You have the whole future ahead of you, leading the rebellion, standing up for what's right. You'll be able to follow in Katniss and Peeta's footsteps, whereas I can barely even follow my job description properly. Because loving you, was definitely NOT in my job description. Hence, I have failed._

_Yours truly,_

_Jackson_


	16. Chapter 16

_16._

_PALMER_

I stare at her. Her white-blonde hair, her huge green eyes, her smile, her lips. She focusses on the sheet of wood, breathing deeply. I wonder what is going on in her head. To me she is Honey Cantwell, the girl I've grown to care for and love- to her I am a stranger. I question whether she is buying my letter, if she believes it.

It kills me that I have to keep lying to her, but I have no other choice. Don't get me wrong, a lot of the letter is true- my name _is _Jackson Sentry and I _am _from District 13. I _am _here to protect Honey_, _and I do love her. Honey _is _destined to die... but not from the Dragonbee bite.

The thing is, Honey is the sacrifice, and she is the one that is going to keep the Capitol from regaining their power. But not as a Rebellion Leader. She is going to be used to show the Capitol of the damage the rebels can do if they do not play along with our game... with our rules. She is going to be the victor of the 76th Hunger Games, and then she will be murdered.

To Katniss Everdeen, killing the most innocent child will scare the Capitol, it will make them realize that she can and will do anything to make sure that they no longer have any power.

Peeta, however, is not okay with children being killed, which is why no one in the Games has been killed so far- besides Kahn. Even the girl we saw in the night sky that first night- that was all fake, she never died, she was just taken back home as all the others will be. All of them except Honey.

So no, I didn't lie when I said that Honey is destined to die, but Katniss will kill her before the Dragonbee bite does. I didn't mean for her to be bitten, but in some ways it makes it easier, because at least she will not remember the memories we have, she will not remember if she has anything to live for. And maybe, just maybe, if she doesn't love me anymore or remember who I am, it will be easier for me to see her die.

The Mockingjay Pin- that means nothing, just another lie that was necessary for the plan. And Lexi- she is clueless to the real plan also. She believes that she was meant to protect Kahn, that Honey is the new Rebellion leader.

My heart clenches in my chest as I stare at her. Why her? It isn't right! The whole plan is wrong! It's unnecessary! Killing this girl, it isn't going to prove anything, it won't make a difference. The Capitol do not care about her, she is just one kid amongst millions. Why is Katniss so sure that they will be bothered even a fraction by the death of Honey? The Capitol people are selfish; they care only about themselves and their own needs. Seeing tragedies on the news is just like watching entertaining soap operas- they block it out, pretend it doesn't exist and forget about the whole story a day or so later.

I feel like screaming, like yelling out that I don't want to be part of the rebellion anymore if this is what happens. Fighting for our freedom had seemed like the best thing, the _right _thing... now I am not so sure. Honey is _not _a Capitol child, she can't be. She is different. She is thoughtful and generous, she cares more about others than herself. I keep my face perfectly blank, determined not to let her see my emotions. If my true feelings were to be readable, it would break her. She's so fragile- it would worry her just to see that I am worried. So I push down my fears, for her sake. Besides, it's not like she cares about me anymore, she doesn't even remember me.

She turns to me slowly, her forest green eyes filling with tears, her cheek still slightly bruised from when Kahn had punched her. "I want you to tell me everything... everything that has happened. Go from the start." She manages to choke out, and I feel my expression unintentionally falter.

So I slide back down the tree and tell her everything. About how she was reaped, how Kahn attacked me and tried to kill her, how Lexi saved her and brought us back together. I tell her how we kissed, and how it was the most magical moment in my life. About how she loved me and I loved her, about our epic story of survival. I tell her everything she will ever need to know about her life. I tell her that she was strong, and sweet and kind. I tell her that she had an amazing life, that won't ever be forgotten.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! Well I'm sorry to have to do this but due to an overload of work I need to do, I probably won't be able to update for at least 2-3 weeks :( Maybe a little less if I get any spare time! So I'm leaving you with with a little cliffhanger to keep you thinking :) Enjoy!**

* * *

17.

_MEANWHILE IN DISTRICT 13_

"Katniss!" Peeta Mellark insists, grabbing her arm and holding it tightly. She turns, her grey eyes vicious. Peeta's voice softens, and his grip on her forearm releases.

"Katniss, you can't kill her. She's just a child." He whispered, and Katniss' expression hardens at his words.

"I have to Peeta, you don't understand." She tries to turn away but Peeta reaches for her hand.

"Make me understand, please. Explain to me why it's so important to you that Honey dies." He pleads desperately, and the air between the two is almost tangible. There is silence that seems to be endless, and Peeta can hear the clock ticking from the wall in the room next door.

"Because... because Zora and Tate Cantwell are not Honey's real parents." Katniss spits through her teeth, and Peeta shrugs, not understanding. He cocks up one blonde eyebrow questioningly.

"So?" He asks, staring into his love's stormy eyes.

"_So, _she was adopted into the Cantwell family. Her real name is Honey Eliza Snow." Katniss states blandly, and it takes a Peeta a second to work it all out. She stares at him blankly until he finally realizes what her words mean.

"Snow, as in...?"

"Yes. Honey is President Snow's only granddaughter."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Guess who had time to write a really really uber short chapter? Yes that's right... me! Boy, you are good at guessing! Anyway, ignoring that awful attempt at a joke, I hope you enjoy this- once again- very short chapter, and that you're liking where this story is going so far. Suggestions, criticism and feedback all greatly appreciated :) Thanks!**

* * *

17.

_HONEY_

I sit with my arms wrapped around my legs; my head whipping back and forth between Lexi and Palmer. My head spins as I try to make sense of it all. I ask questions repetitively, quizzing myself.

_Question: Who am I?_

_Answer: My name is Honey Cantwell, I am fifteen- wait, sixteen? - years old. My parents are Tate Cantwell and Zora Cantwell. I have no brothers or sisters. My best friend is named Nancia Carlisle. I am a Capitol Child._

_Question: Where am I?_

_Answer: I'm told I am in the Hunger Games. I do not remember being selected for the Hunger Games, but I do remember what the Hunger Games are._

_Question: Who are Palmer and Lexi?_

_Answer: Palmer Faydon, possibly named Jackson Sentry- I'm unsure which his real name is. He is seventeen years old, from the Capitol? Possibly from District 13. Lexi (last name unknown), possibly named Victoria- unsure which her real name is. Seventeen years old, from the Capitol? Possibly from District 13. _

_Question: When do I get to go home?_

_Answer: I don't._

The last question seems to be imprinted into my mind, popping up at random times. I'm supposed to be the new rebel leader, supposed to do great things. I don't know how to do great things. I'm just Honey, weak and fragile, knows nothing, says nothing. I shiver as the gusty wind lashes me, stinging my face with its bitterly cold bite. I am sitting underneath the shelter of a tall oak tree, but it does little to protect me from the elements. It is late at night, but I am still awake. The birds are singing dark lullabies that do nothing to bring sleep closer, and the wind is howling in tune with them.

I rock back and forth gently, trying to keep warm. The questions pass through my mind over and over again, until suddenly, I stop. All this stress is for no reason. I do not need to be wondering what has happened to me. I can make the confusion disappear. I can make the hurt disappear. If I truly am in the Hunger Games, then it shouldn't be too difficult. I've never had a life worth living, so why live at all? Tomorrow the confusion ends. Tomorrow, I die.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm super super sorry that it has been absolutely FOREVER since I last updated, but I was feeling in the mood for writing and so this chapter was produced! I hope you like it and you haven't forgotten too much of what's happened... anyway, sorry! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

19.

Maybe I am overthinking things. Maybe I need to relax. Maybe, just maybe, I will wake up and this will all be a dream. I look to my left- trees and snow. To my right- more trees and more snow. A strange gargling sound escapes my throat, and it takes a moment for my mind to register it as a noise of frustration.

I am completely and utterly alone. Not literally, of course, Palmer and Lexi haven't left my side once since I woke up, but in my head I am alone. My thoughts bounce around like fireflies caught in a jar, and for a split second I wonder if I am going crazy. I press my palms into the sockets of my eyes for a second, trying to block out the world. "You're not crazy, you're not crazy." I comfort myself, but even I know that I am lying. What am I doing? I want to scream, yell, and shout out to anyone who will listen for no particular reason.

I think of the books I used to read back home. They all had amazing heroines, these teenaged girls who could do anything, who were strong and kind and good. They all saved the world, or they would be killed trying. Did any of them go this crazy? Did they ever want to just give up? All those girls in the books, they're never alone, they always have someone helping them—a sidekick. I don't have a sidekick. Or I do, but I don't remember anything about him.

Palmer keeps telling me to trust him, but how do I trust someone I have no recollection of? He has told me everything that has happened over the two months, but it feels as if it is from another story, another book that I've read but not lived. It isn't my life... is it? I stare at the knife on the floor in front of me. One cut, that's all it would take. One teensy, tiny little cut, over in a split second.

I feel my hand reach out for it, but then I pull my arm away. Who am I kidding? I'm Honey, weak, pathetic little Honey. _Invisible _Honey. My heart beats rapidly against my chest and I throw the knife as far away from me as I can, exploding into fits of tears. I lie down on the snow and cradle my face in my arms. I press my fingers against my mouth and breathe in roughly through my nose. With another sharp intake of breath I find my voice and scream.

I scream as loud as I can against my hands, letting my anger and frustration and the occurrences of the last two months melt away from me and into the snow. Tears still roll down my eyes, and suddenly I feel cold hands around me, pulling me into a hug. My screams subside and I collapse down into the person holding me, the water from my eyes soaking their shirt. I look down, too embarrassed to face him, because I know that it is Palmer comforting me. He says nothing as I weep in hysteria, and when I am so worn out from crying that my eyes are swollen and I have trouble breathing he hold my face in his hands, his breath on my face.

"Please, just trust me; hang in there a little longer. I have a plan."

o~o

_PALMER _

I stare at the cup in my hands, filled with water. I can hear her screams, echoing off of the mountains, searing through me. "Go talk to her." Lexi says quietly, and I hang my head.

"I can't Lexi. I am the reason she's like this. What do I say to her? '_Don't worry, death isn't that bad'_?" I know I have to do something, but what? How do I help her?

I stare at Lexi, her purple hair swishing as she manoeuvres around, doing bits of housekeeping that really don't need to be done. My eyes flicker back to ground, and the snow that covers it. This leads me to the thought of President Snow, and I wonder if he's watching this right now, watching his grand-daughter fall apart. Is Katniss showing it to him on purpose? To taunt him? Prove that she's all-powerful? The idea makes me flush with anger.

Maybe they killed him, maybe... and then it hits me, right at that moment. I run over to Honey, ignoring Lexi's puzzled look. I pull Honey's face into my palms.

"Please, just trust me; hang in there a little longer. I have a plan."


End file.
